Lights
by I am Godess
Summary: "I'm Aurora Borealis, Guardian of Light, the original guardian," Aurora said. I am the forgotten and I represent the other forgotten. "As do I," Pitch said facing the Guardians boldly. "You left me to die once, but now you may actually be useful," Aurora said as she held Pitch's hand.
1. Sunrise

Chapter 1

Each guardian had seen the aurora borealis and headed quickly to the pole. Except North, who was desperately trying to shut it off.

"Stupid machine," he muttered as he continued frantically pulling levers. He knew soon the other guardians would arrive. Bunny would complain he was busy. Tooth would bring a herd of her squeaking fairies. Sandy would leave sand everywhere, and Jack would make the workshop several degrees colder.

"Problem?" A female voice asked from the shadows.

"Aurora, did you do this? Are you the one calling the other guardians?" North asked as he let go of his breath.

"Well I wanted to call a meeting, and technically, no, literally, these are my lights. I just rent them to you."

The girl said as she reflected light onto herself. She was tall at 5'8", not to mention the extra two inches added to that to make her 5'10" because of the wedges in her boots. She had a black leather jacket that wasn't zipped, so that it showed the soft white lace dress underneath that went to her knees. She wore black leggings with white silhouetted flowers. She had on white combat boots with a black outline and laces. To top it, she had a knitted white hat on over her brown hair that extended to her waist. But, halfway down her back it became, respectively, light green, turquoise, sky blue, and electric blue. Her crimson lipstick complimented her olive skin. Her creamy dark chocolate brown eyes shone in the light. She was in no way slender, actually she was well built and curvy. She snapped her fingers and a copy of her appeared on the other side of the room, she kept snapping until there were five of herself. She then clapped and they dissipated.

North gave her a look and smiled,

"New trick, eh?"

"That's why I called this meeting, but I'll elaborate when everyone arrives," Aurora replied. North nodded and jumped when he heard a yell of excitement.

"Jack has arrived!" Jack yelled and Aurora smirked. She shivered as she felt the icy breeze.

"Come 'ere ya bloody bandit!" Bunnymund yelled as he charged at Jack.

"Boys, settle down! We obviously have a problem if North summoned us," Tooth yelled.

"No, I called you. Because I have a problem," Aurora said.

"Oh My God! RORY! I haven't seen you in ages, come here honey, how are your teeth?" Tooth yelled as she rushed towards her. Aurora squealed and made copies of herself to distract Tooth. All the guardians, save North, looked completely confused.

"Been working on ya magic have ya?" Bunny asked as he glanced around and counted twelve Auroras. She clapped and her copies dissipated.

"Wait, wait, wait, who are you?" Jack asked and they all sent him a glare.

"I'm Aurora Borealis, Guardian of Light, the original guardian," Aurora said.

"As much as I love pleasantries, I need assistance soon. As most of you know, but apparently not all, I can refract, manipulate, and control light. By controlling light I can control darkness. But as of recently, I've learned how to create and control black light. As you know, I am a neutral spirit and naturally I am acquainted with every spirit, including Pitch. We have in depth conversations about darkness every now and then, but that's not important right now. Someone has been following me, and yesterday that person tried to kill me. You can't really kill an immortal spirit, but I can still be injured. I was shot at with arrows while I was flying. I disintegrated them with the heat of the sun, but still. Someone wrote threats in my home, saying that if I didn't meet them in a certain location I would be killed. Instead of meeting them I came here," Aurora said.

"Wait you're friends with Pitch?" Jack asked as the rest were still processing what Aurora had said.

"Yes she is. Which is why I don't understand why she went to you for help instead of me, someone who can actually do something other than sing," Pitch said as he emerged from the shadows.

AN: Thank you for reading, please review.


	2. Refractions

Ch 2

Without a second's hesitation each guardian except Aurora lunged at Pitch. Pitch sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dark," yelled Aurora and there was no light left. Within seconds chaos ensued as things and people crashed into the other and the backup generators proved to be useless against her black light.

"Light," Aurora exclaimed and suddenly all the light returned. Bunny was on the floor, being tackled by North. Tooth was beating Jack with a candy cane, and Sandy was being shaken by a yeti. They each stopped after they noticed what they were doing.

Pitch stood alongside Aurora with his arm around her waist. She bit her lip and pulled away from his embrace, but not before the others had seen it. Tooth grimaced and promised to do something about it later. Jack smirked and could not resist oohing loudly.

"He is not allowed in here. Pitch get OUT!" North bellowed.

"What's that thing you guardians say...protect those you lo-" Pitch began before Aurora elbowed him in the stomach.

"I did not ask you to be here," Aurora said. The guardians continued to stare daggers at Pitch and sending questioning glances at Aurora.

"I'll wait for you outside Alis," Pitch muttered before disappearing.

"Ooooooooooh," Jack said while trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!," yelled Aurora.

"You're our friend, mate. But, we don't work with Pitch. He hurts children," Bunnymund muttered.

"You don't have to work with him. He does his own thing. I just would like it if you could look into who this may be," Aurora replied.

"We'll consider it," North said.

"Ok."

"Pitch!" yelled Tooth.

"Queen Toothiana," Pitch said grimacing. He didn't like them, but at this point he couldn't really disappear without missing Aurora.

"May I help you?" Pitch said while flashing a fake smile. Tooth fluttered closer and stood only a few feet away from him.

"She's only seventeen, " Tooth began.

"You do know she as old as the Earth and Manny, older than me. That would make her more than four billion years old. She can take care of her herself," Pitch replied half heartedly.

"I don't believe that. That any person could want to be with you," Tooth said sternly looking Pitch in the eye and not wavering. Pitch gave her a long look. Not one of hatred or scorn, but one of true emptiness. He sighed and turned away from her.

He quietly played with the sleeve of his robe before turning back down. Tooth had tried to keep a straight face, but lost it when she saw he was trembling slightly.

" I know," he whispered quietly. He turned his gaze at her almost pleadingly.

"She's my one chance. You must know how important this is to me then. I'm not going to let anybody hurt her. But, you have to help too. You can't let the other guardians try to get rid of me. Also, you have to convince them to help her. She's in danger. I don't know who did it, neither does she. I, Pitch, am asking for your help, Toothiana. Please?" he asked.

"I don't trust you," Tooth said quietly.

"You don't have to, just do it for her," Pitch replied.

"Come inside. We can talk with everyone else. If we're going to do this, help Rory that is, then we all have to be updated on her life. That includes you," Tooth replied.

"Let's go inside," Tooth said as she began fluttering inside. Pitch bit his cheek and prepared to encounter the guardians scorn once more, when he opened the door.

"You are all a bunch of fakers, who promote consumerism!" yelled Aurora.

"Take that back! WE bring joy!" North yelled back.

Currently, all the "real" guardians were on one side of the room yelling, while Aurora was swinging on a light fixture on the other side, screaming back.

"Well, you weren't there for the fight, or, were you busy making out with Pitch?" Jack yelled back with a smirk, feeling proud of himself for pointing out her absence ,in the Guardian war.

"No, you did not just, no. All of you can go straight to h-" Aurora started.

"Let's not," Pitch said soothingly as he tried to climb a pillar to get to her.

"They're not worth your time, lets just go," Pitch said as he continued pulling himself up the pillar awkwardly.

"No. Im going to tell them what happened," Aurora said poutingly.

"Stop acting like a child, you just want the attention," Pitch hissed back at her.

"A child?" she said smiling and sent a flash of light to his eyes. He shrieked and fell twenty feet down. Pitch clutched his leg and groaned.

"Ok, I'm sorry Alis, just tell them the bloody story," Pitch replied.

"Ok, so this is the story of the day Pitch and I started a relationship and the day we both almost died."

AN: Thankyou to all those who read my story, but please review. This is my first ROTG fanfic, so I would appreciate feedback.


	3. Reflections

Ch 3

AN: Please review.

"Wait! As much as I want to hear the story of when the Guardians left you to die aren't you forgetting something?" Pitch asked and gestured to his broken leg. Aurora sighed and approached him. She bent down to bis eye level and began quietly whispering something. She opened her mouth slightly and a small ball of light emerged. She took it into her palm and blew it at Pitch. The light began to disperse around him before reaching his leg and setting off a flash. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"Woah! You can heal people!?" Jack exclaimed, getting closer and prodding Pitch's leg with his staff. Pitch glared at him menacingly and Jack backed away, for awhile.

"We left you to die?" Tooth asked quietly.

"Yes," Aurora replied distantly.

"Let me gather my thoughts , ok?" Aurora said and flew up to the window.

" Ok, ummm... don't interrupt me. I was here to be the mediator, the outside overlooker, until it went too far. The guardians would win we all knew that, until we didn't. Pitch got the upper hand and darkness was seeping in. It was just me making the "sunlight" those few days throughout the battle. The sun was eclipsed by Pitch's shadows. I was the day. That took the most energy from me. Let's not forget that I weaken as you do, but on a lesser scale. You are bound to a child's belief, and I am bound to you. The day Sandy died you were supposed to win. But, because of the instability coming from Jack's arrival the balance shifted, and Pitch got the upper hand. That's when I entered to help. The nightmares you faced on the final battle were only a tenth of the whole armada. I took care of the rest. Pitch was so sure he was going to defeat you, he left battalions of them hidden away throughout the world, to help him instill fear after he got rid of you. By the time I was done with the rest of his armies I was exhausted, but there was still one more to take care of. The one in his lair. As I was fighting those last one, the balance was restored, you got the upper hand, and Sandy come back. It was relieving since I could stop shining light on earth. You were supposed to get rid of all of the nightmares. You didn't ; you let them get away on purpose to chase Pitch. So guess my surprise, no, my fucking fear, when I see hundreds of nightmares coming my way, knowing I am too exhausted to fight. Yet, I manage to get rid of enough that they scatter away. Except for the one behind me, who impaled me with a horn it had. It went through my back, then through my abdomen, and I fell. But, as luck would have it, I fell twenty feet down to Pitch's lair, landed on my arms, broke them, and rolled next to Pitch. He was in a slightly better, but similar state. He had cuts all over him and both legs were broken from the fall. He saw me and ignored me, even tried to move away, but he couldn't. I don't remember if it was seconds, minutes, or hours later. I accepted my death. I was lying in a pool of my own blood, and could not see, because the sunlight that would have cured me was obscured by snow clouds. Thats what I remember, snow. It mixed in with my blood, and cooled me down. It was so fluffy and angelic, it comforted me. I began to cough and choke because of the blood in my mouth and, I knew I would die soon, so I didn't try to stop it. I wish we, immortals could die, instead of feeling the pain, but stability of death, to only be brought back when the Balance is restored. I felt so cold and warm then. It was like I was getting a warm hug, but cold kisses. At that moment I didn't fear my "death" however temporary it might have turned out to be. But, before I could slip away into unconsciousness, Pitch turned me over on my side, so I stopped choking. He held me until I stopped coughing and trembling. He tied up my wounds with strips of his robe and I stabilized. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, Pitch had moved me away from the blood, and I was next to a fire. But, I didn't trust him, so I used what little power I had regained to try to communicate with you through the Northern Lights. I told you what had happened, where I was, who I was with, and how badly I was hurt. I said I needed you. I spent the entire day sending those messages, instead of resting and healing. I assumed you were all on your way, but nobody came. After the ordeal, when I did get home, I found the invitation to the victory party you hosted that day. I've wanted to tell you that for years. While you drank champagne and celebrated a victory you claimed was yours, I was dying. I hate all of you, but I have the capability to smile when I happen by one of you. Yet, you have the audacity to question my loyalties and ask where I was while the four of you fought the weakest and smallest pack of nightmares. But, let me continue my tale of "woe". After I accepted the fact none of you were coming, I turned to the only other person there- Pitch. I remember him asking to not tell the guardians he was here when they came, since he had saved my life. 'A favor for a favor.' I told him they weren't coming and that I'd wished he let me die. We got to talking and realized we both hated you for forgetting the spirits you considered lesser, but are actually greater. Now, after hearing my rant, you must be wondering: if she hates us why did she ask for our help? The answer- I need you to pretend to be almighty to scare some vengeful spirit out of the shadows so I may 'take care of them.' But, I shouldn't 't trust you to do that for me. I mean you left me to die once I'm sure you'll do it again. You know what? We're leaving. Pitch stop playing with that damn globe and get over here."

All the guardians were staring at her in pity, then fear as she was glowing iridescently redder. There was an aura around her. She shot into the air and broke a window as she flew out.

"Well then, this has been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must be going now," squeaked Pitch as he headed towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere mate."

AN: It would mean so much to me if more people reviewed. This is my first ROTG fanfic.


	4. Solstice

Ch 4

AN: Thankyou to all those read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. Here we go just a fluffy little chapter.

8 Months after the Guardians' Battle ( 3 years before the current plot line)

Aurora sang quietly to herself as she sat on the ice. She was playing with the Northern Lights making the colors swirl and dance around..

"You have the most beautiful voice, love," Pitch said walking up from behind her. Aurora laughed and it was reflected into to the lights. They changed rapidly and gave powerful bursts of light.

"I can't sing for my life. Ask anyone who isn't infatuated with me whether or not I can sing," she said smiling. Pitch moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug from behind and began kissing her cheek rapidly, making her giggle.

"I thought it was a mutual infatuation," he whispered in her ear.

"It is," she replied back as she turned around to face him.

As tall as she was she had to look up at him. He smiled and moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her again, this time on the lips. He cupped her cheek in his hand, as she gripped his shoulder. When he bent down she stood on her toes and they kissed. She blushed slightly and hugged him.

They heard a commotion in the distance and saw fireworks. Then they heard a childish whoop and could see Jack's figure outlined against the moon.

"They do go all out don't they... With their parties and celebrations and fireworks. It still hurts everytime I see them be happy. Is that wrong, to hate someone else's joy?" Aurora asked.

"I wouldn't know. I hate them and I hate anything that lessens me. So, I hate joy in general, because its a known fact that the Bogeyman does not smile, laugh, or fall in love. But, I am happy now with you. I laugh when I'm around you. It's ok to break the role written out for you. If you want to be spiteful or vengeful, go ahead," Pitch said as he held her hand tightly.

"Was that your way of saying you love me?"

"Yes."

AN: Please review, thanks for reading. Expect a longer update in the upcoming week.


	5. Lunar Eclipses

Ch 5

AN: Thankyou all for reviewing, following and favoriting.

"Well then, this has been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must be going now," squeaked Pitch as he headed towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere mate," said Bunnymund as he grabbed a hold of Pitch's shoulder.

"Do you really want to test me? You don't what I'm capable of anymore," Pitch growled as he tried to pull himself away from Bunnymund.

"Ve're just going to ask you a few questions," North said cautiously.

"Well, I don't believe I should be your top priority, since the person who is capable of putting the world into eternal darkness is having a destructive rage," Pitch said coyly. The guardians huddled in a corner together and began whispering frantically.

"Tooth vill go after her," North said.

"Even the guinea pig who throws sticks is better suited to protect her," Pitch said, staring Bunnymund in the eyes.

"I'll do it," Jack said quietly wanting to relieve the tension.

"No. I change my mind send the pixie, just not the kid," Pitch said slightly uncomfortably. The other Guardians gave him a questioning look.

"Why not me?" Jack asked as Pitch avoided his gaze.

"She pities you. She'll try to help you," Pitch said.

"I'm not broken," Jack said.

"I didn't say you were. She has away to make people laugh, forget, and lo-" Pitch began.

"You don't want to share her with anyone else. You know she hates us, so we're not a threat. But, she doesn't hate Jack. You're scared she'll spend time with someone else, someone who has feelings and she'll leave you. Jack, go after her!" Tooth yelled.

Without a second's hesitation, Jack Frost had flown out the broken window. Pitch just paced back and forth and began laughing hysterically.

"You think you know us? Know me?" Pitch rambled on.

"Ask me some questions then! Get know me!"

Aurora was under the ice. She was swimming under the ice of the North Pole trying not to explode. Water helped neutralize her powers. Water didn't conduct light that much. It stopped the piercing flashes of light she sent out caused by her emotions. She had been in control so long she had forgotten how simply terrifying it was to feel out of control. What it was like to feel that she could destroy the world with a flash... She was drowning herself to stop herself from hurting anyone else. At first, she had thought that when she first plunged in the water it would wear off. But it didn't...She stayed longer and held her breath, but it wouldn't end. Her body painfully convulsed as light kept pouring out of her.

Then she felt dizzy, which was strange. She could hold her breath for twenty minutes. But, water was her one weakness after all, it took a toll on her body. As she tried to swim up she found the hole she had slipped through frozen over. She screamed and banged on the ice, making her knuckles raw. It produced the tiniest of cracks, but immediately began to freeze over again. She turned her head to see feet walking on the ice... barefoot. She screamed again knowing the ice was going to get thicker every moment he was here. So she banged louder.

Jack had begun looking around the Pole, around glaciers and under the fresh snow. He knew she was still there, somewhere. He went down and began walking on the surface of the ice. Rhta when he saw it. Aurora's jacket and boots were discarded and covered with a new coat of snow. He knew. She was in the water somewhere. The water he had just frozen over.

"Aurora!" he yelled as he ran around the ice. Then he saw her he saw a hand against the surface of the and began beating his staff down on it, trying to break the ice. When the ice cracked Jack got down on his knees to pull her now limp body up. He shrieked in frustration when he found no pulse and began to do chest compressions. She stayed lying there limp, and he did mouth to mouth quickly.

"Come on, Aurora. Don't die on me! You can't... God why do I have freeze everything I come into contact with!"

Jack felt pressure on his arm as nails dug into his forearm skin. Aurora began sputtering and coughing up water, as he hovered above her face. Jack sighed and brushed back his hair with his hand.

"Here, let me help you up. We have to get back to the Workshop. Moon! You're freezing!" Jack babbled.

Aurora sat up and began silently cursing to herself.

"Is Pitch there?" she asked wearily. Jack genuine smile grew into a smirk.

"I just saved your life and the first thing you ask about is Pitch?"

"I wouldn't have needed saving if someone hadn't frozen the lake!"

"What the hell were you even doing in the lake?!"

"Not vaporizing the world because I was fucking pissed off! Water is my weakness!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh."

The two got up and began to walk back to the workshop, until Aurora suddenly rocketed into the air and began flying quickly to the workshop. Jack laughed and sped right after her on the wind, and tapped on her shoulder causing her to shriek.

"You can't lose me!" he said childishly, sticking out his tongue. Aurora let a smile slip and gave him a little shove, and he shoved her back. This went on as they got closer and closer to the broken window at the workshop, without noticing. That is until they fell right through the window and onto the floor rolling and laughing on top of each other. When they stopped rolling, Jack was on top of Aurora with his hands on either side of her, his face only a few inches from hers. They didn't move, but just kept laughing for a few more seconds.

Jack felt a shove to his side, as Pitch kicked him, but it only resulted in Jack losing his balance and collapsing on top of Aurora. Pitch pulled up Aurora and shoved Jack aside once more for good measure. Pitch hugged her and smiled slightly at her.

"Why are you so cold and wet?" Pitch asked.

"I was in the water... then it froze over because of Fr-" Aurora began.

"I saved her! She was unconscious and I did mouth to mouth and yeah, so uh don't give me a lecture about being irresponsible," Jack interjected.

"You did mouth to mouth?" asked Aurora. She gave Pitch a look and suddenly the whole floor was covered in black sand and the Guardians fell to sleep, except Sandy who easily deflected the sand.

"Sandy, we're not trying to hurt anyone, but I have a secret. The less who know about the better. Ok?"

Aurora asked. Sandy was walking around turning his friend's nightmares into dreams.

AN: Please review.


	6. Sunset

Ch 6

AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing and following.

Aurora sat down cross-legged across from the standing Sandman. The other Guardians lay on a pile of pillows a corner still sleeping peacefully. Pitch stood behind her and gripped her shoulder. He bent down to her ear and whispered,

"We could run, you know. You don't owe him. Let's just go, love."

Aurora shook her head and pulled Pitch's hand down and patted the floor. He kneeled down and sat back down on his heels, nodding.

"Sandy," Aurora said gently. He turned to face her and formed a question mark above his head.

"Humans can see me if I choose, so can spirits only if I choose. I don't need to be believed in to be seen. In the beginning I lived side by side with humans, then other spirits came. First there was Death, Pitch, Mother Nature, and the Seasons. But, they weren't seen, so I hid. I can also give someone the gift of being seen until the next dusk, if I kiss them, or of they kiss me. Believe it or not, mouth to mouth counts as a kiss. Any kiss, whether consented to or not, counts," Aurora finished while looking away.

Sandy patted her knee and she looked up. He made a fist and pointed to Pitch.

"I didn't know until after we kissed," Pitch muttered. Aurora nodded in agreement.

"I think whoever came after me, saw me interacting with and being seen, by people. The arrows I was shot with were laced with a sedative. They or whomever, want me alive," Aurora finished as she bit her lip. In a second, Sandy had embraced her completely and held her tightly.

"Sorry to disturb this tender moment, but we have to find a way to explain their sudden sleep and keep Jack from going around humas until tommorow night," Pitch interjected. Sandy turned around and let Aurora fall to the ground asleep with dreams hovering around her. He struck Pitch to the ground with his whip and leaned over him. He formed the words: Keep her safe or else! Then he put Pitch asleep.

The Sandman paced and pondered an explanation. He had a few ideas, but none of them were too valid. He turned as he heard someone move and saw as Pitch rolled over and held Aurora. The second he did, her dreams turned to nightmares, and she screamed in her sleep. At the same moment, Pitch started convulsing, and he seemed to be illuminated from the inside. He groaned in pain, but the two only embraced tighter, painfully.

Sandy pulled them apart quickly, and they were at peace again. He gently pulled Aurora to the sleeping pile of Guardians. They were all in a huddle, their dreams entertwining. Sandy smiled at them and then turned towards Pitch. He frowned. Pitch was hurting her. In his mind, Pitch had taken advantage of the girl the moment she was weakest. Sandy promised to himself, he would break them up if it was the last thing he did.

AN: Okay, so that was a bit short. Please review all of you are my inspiration!


	7. Shadows

AN: Thank you for reviewing, it really inspires me. If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Sandy had a solution to stop Jack from going outside, well a sort of makeshift impromptu plan, if it could be called that at all. He would keep them asleep until the next dusk. In the meantime, he had begun to pace back and forth. Mostly, he hovered over Aurora and observed her odd dream patterns.

She would have a dream that almost immediately turned into a nightmare. When Sandy tried to give her dream sand, all dreaming stopped. She simply fell into light sleep. Sandy sighed and observed the others. The other Guardians were happily dreaming. Pitch was in a corner, being prodded by the yetis.

He sighed, it was almost time for the sun to set. He has spent the entire day watching their dreams, more importantly Jack's. Currently he was in a snowball fight with a girl who looked very much like Aurora. He sighed, which was beginning to become a habit. God, he missed when his problems were about whom he was attracted to.

Aurora.

Aurora.

Aurora.

He couldn't help, but wonder if all she said was true. That she had been on the earth before anything else, or even the moon was there. That would have meant billions of years of solitude, without even an animal as a companion, hell a plant even. He heard her shriek as nightmare sand crawled on her skin. She began clawing at her own eyes, drawing blood. Sandy dropped all the sand, causing everyone to wake up abruptly.

Aurora didn't stop screaming. She curled up in a ball and screamed. Pitch crawled over rapidly and covered her eyes until she stopped struggling. The other Guardians were shaking off sleep and began to notice the struggle. Pitch put her in a dark, still sleep. He held her in his arms and close to his chest.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Bunny asked as he approached her.

"She was blind in her past life. When she first got here, the light terrified her. She spent her first century looking for darkness. Occasionally, this happens," Pitch said gravely as he cradled her tightly. He began to walk out the workshop.

"Can't let you do that Pitchy-Dear. I have a message to deliver," a woman's voice said, hidden within the shadows.

"Death." the Guardians explained.

"Sister," Pitch muttered.

AN: I know this is short, but I have a case of writer's block. I know exactly what to write but can't put it into words. Anyhow, please review, and tell me what you want to see. I will incorporate into the story somehow. Thanks for reading!


	8. Embers

AN: Thank you to Black-Belief and leebee14 for reviewing. I would appreciate it if all my followers would give a review. It helps me know how the story is developing.

Ch 8

"Well you all have had devastating and painful, not to mention long deaths," Death said awkwardly as she stirred her tea. All the Guardians, save Aurora were seated around a table drinking cider, milk, or for Pitch and Death, tea. They all sent her an annoyed glare.

"Shut up," hissed Pitch as he nudged her.

"You know how we died?" Jack asked.

"Hmm did the name give it away or did I not just state it," Death retorted.

"You had news to share," North interjected.

"Not for you, it's for Aurora. Speaking of which, where is she, Brother?" Death questioned.

Pitch slammed his fist on the table.

"Then why the bloody hell are you making me spend another second here," Pitch yelled.

"It amuses me," Death replied as she stood up.

She had similar gray skin like Pitch and the same jet black hair. She had a tall, slender frame and the entirety of eyes were a piercing blue. She wore a thin black strapless dress that flowed loosely around her thin frame, with her collarbone protruding both grotesquely and intriguingly.

"Aurora?" she asked to the shadows.

"I'm here," Aurora replied still not being seen.

"Karma is dead," Death replied nonchalantly, but avoiding her gaze.

"How could you, you bitch!" Aurora yelled as she emerged from behind Death and wrapped her hands around Death's throat and shoved her to the ground straddling her. Death gasped and struggled and the air filled with the unmistakable smell of burning flesh, as Aurora's hands shone brightly.

"Why don't you grant your own fucking death," Aurora said as her hands tightened. Death had stopped clawing and none could stop Aurora since she created a sphere of blinding light around them.

"Alis, stop. Let me in. Don't kill her. Alis please," Pitch said.

He sighed to himself, he knew how to get her attention, but he hated it, the pain... Pitch cleared his throat and ran into the sphere of light. He burst into flames the second he did and cursed loudly. He shrieked as he rolled on the ground burning. Jack, panicking, enveloped Pitch in a layer of snow, successfully putting out the flames.

Aurora appeared and screamed, throwing Death on the floor.

"God, Pitch, why do you always need the spotlight to be on you. Stop being a controlling, psychopathic narcissist for two fucking seconds," she yelled.

"Look who's talking," Pitch muttered.

"Excuse me," Aurora asked as she turned around to face Pitch

"Everyone knows you have a god complex...love?" Aurora fumed, "For all you know I am God."

AN: This is a quick update. Please review, I want to know what you think of this story. I'd especially love if all my followers and those who favorited left a review. Thank you!

P.S. I like criticism, give me some. Also ask me questions.


	9. Sparks

Chapter 9

AN: I'm a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews... Anyhow, I decided to play with the POV. By the way I also toyed with tense. I actually wrote this chapter twice, and it sounded better in present.

In Pitch's Cave After the Guardian's Battle (3 years prior to now)

I lay on my side holding my stomach. The blood is seeping through my fingers. The fire is nice though. I think I can't think clearly. I see him in the shadows, again.

"Why are you hiding?" I wheeze.

"You called them didn't you? I helped you help them kill me," Pitch says, still in the shadows. I begin to cough again and blood fills my mouth, again. I need a way to be heal myself. I look up to the rocky ceiling, impenetrable by light. I sigh. I wonder what Pitch will do when he heals and I don't. I try to ignore the thoughts.

"What are you afraid of? It's intoxicatingly sweet. Is it the dark or the cold, or perhaps... me? Pitch said as he crept closer to me. It's unimaginable how he changes at the sight of fear. He just saved my life, but now looks as if I'm prey. But, then again I'd seen him the same way as he fought the Guardians. They aren't coming, and I know that.

"Let's make a deal Pitch."

"What kind of deal?"

"Consuming fear gives you strength and will let you heal, correct?"

"Yes."

"Give me a nightmare, include my greatest fear, and feed off it. But, afterwards, I get to feed of your strength."

"The great Aurora Borealis has fears?"

"Is it a deal?"

"Fine"

He throws his sand at me and I black out.

I feel a hand brush against my shoulder. He laughs and continues brushing my skin, down my back. I stiffen, and he laughs more.

"Tell me what you are afraid of, or should I try to find out?" he says. I stay quiet, and he cackles. He rips part of my skirt and grabs my hands. He pulls them roughly behind me and ties them together. I drop my stony cover and whimper. He caresses my cheek gently and slaps me, before roughly pulling my hips. I can't. I close my eyes. He's exactly like I remember. Too exact; I can't. I feel my blouse rip open, Daddy laughs in my ear. I can't.

"Dad stop please, stop," I scream and it all fades away.

I open my eyes and, I see Pitch facing the wall, leaning heavily on it, cursing silently to himself.

"Why'd you stop," I ask.

"Why couldn't you be afraid of heights or darkness," Pitch said.

"Do you have a problem handling my fears."

"You were seventeen; you shouldn't have these fears."

"That happened when I was fifteen. I ran away after the latest... incident."

"I never thought you had a human life, since you were the first one here in this world, even before it was inhabitable."

"I did just in another world."

He looks hurt, almost in pain. I notice notice he is standing though.

"Well, I think you got enough fear to fix your legs, so its my turn to heal," I gesture to him to come closer. As he sits down next to me, I hold his hand and pull him closer. I reach up and pull his face toward mine quickly and encase my lips over his. I want this to be over, but it takes some time, and suddenly, he kisses me back. I begin to pull away, but he only kisses me deeper not letting me go. His hand moves to my side, where he touches blood. Pitch froze and pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"For wha-" he began, only to start convulsing violently on the ground.

I feel myself start to heal, and I stand up as Pitch continues to convulse. I begin to walk away, but I can't. I can't leave him.

AN: Thank you for reading! Please review. Say anything you thought. Judge me or praise me.


	10. Flames

Chapter 10:

Present Time

Aurora grabbed Pitch and pushed him to the ground. He began to get up, but she kicked his ribs. A clear cracking sound was evident.

"For god's sake Alis, stop!" Pitch yelled, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Child calm down, ve will help you," North began.

"Ok that's it," Tooth muttered as she flied away toward the Pole's infirmary.

Death opened her eyes and saw the scene unfold. She could still feel Aurora's hands around her neck. Death pulled herself up slightly only to see Aurora beating up her brother. She looked around and saw a few fallen glass sculptures of North's near her. She reached out and threw one weakly at Aurora's feet to see it shatter. The shards flew into her leg, and Aurora shrieked. Death grabbed one more and flung it to see it break against hip. Before Death could throw another, she felt a stab in her neck. Death turned to see Tooth holding an empty shot. Death passed out on the floor. Tooth then approached Aurora and did the same. Aurora simply gasped and collapsed, but still conscious she began muttering.

"Vis is interesting. I assume you used ve sedatives, Tooth?" North asked as he inspected Death. He called the Yetis over and asked them to take her to a spare room. He then asked a few yetis over to carry a mumbling Aurora on a stretcher away.

"You see, the sedatives vork differently for each person. For some, it will put them to sleep. For others, it will simply slow them and their minds down," North said.

"Smartaaaaaaas," she slurred.

"Ve should take her to the infirmary. She has glass shards all over her," North said.

Pitch went over to Aurora and picked her up bridal-style.

"Where's the infirmary?" Pitch asked.

"I-I-I can get there myself, Boogey," she said and started giggling. Pitch sighed and carried her to the infirmary as she kept babbling. The Guardians followed and exchanged glances.

As Pitch settled her into the bed, North returned with metal tweezers and a medical sowing kit.

"Would you like them to leave?" North asked.

"Oh sure, I wouldn't want to seduce them with my ankle and hip bones," she retorted. Pitch smiled to himself, and Jack laughed.

"You know, I didn't think you could get any sassier Aurora," Jack mentioned.

North prepared to inject her with anesthesia, but she shook her head.

"Noo, you know, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger shit. Plus, IIIII have felt, sooo much worse," she slurred, barely being understandable.

"Calm down, love," Pitch said as he reached to hold her hand.

"Don't. You dare. You hurt me most! Bastard," Aurora said as she pushed his arm away.

Pitch felt a yeti hold his arm and he glared at him.

"How did Pitch hurt you?" Jack asked her defensively moving towards her.

"I found your Star Map, Pitch, accidentally. I know everything. We are a joke. We do not last. You have a soulmate, but but it sure as hell isn't me. I know who it is, and that kills me more. How could you? I bet you knew. I was your toy, wasn't I. You don't care about me, you never did! I wasn't going to tell you, but how can you stand there and tell me that you never hurt me? I let you be a spirit. I made you. I made all of you. Do you want to know something? There is no Man in the Moon. I'm the man in the moon. I made "his" light. I am the moon, stars, and sun. I am Aurora Borealis. I am everything."

AN: It's been awhile, and I need reviews. I don't like begging for reviews, but when I write, reviews are my oxygen.


End file.
